User blog:BMHKain/Guu CLUSTERF**KS DEATH BATTLE!
Wiz: Jungle legend tells of an entity that causes chaos, famine, hysteria, and even death. Boomstick: That being is NOT Guu, because Guu, ate it whole, and put it in her pocket dimension! Wiz: Guu is not your average ordinary 10 yr. Old little girl, because she isn't at all. She is actually of unknown age, and form. Yes, just now she was a 10 yr. Old looking being, now an adult. Boomstick: But the bullshit doesn't end there! As Guu was tortured by neighboring villages, some mother, who felt bad for the Albino being, adopted her. But it gets wacked up from there! The Mothers son, Hare, was Guu's top priority of chaos, and screwed with his mind like it's nothing! Wiz: Everyone was terrified of Guu's power! She, really was a demon! Boomstick: But even Hare, the Main, MAIN victim tried to convince his blood mother Guu is nothing but a disaster waiting to happen! Unfortunately for him, his mom saw Guu as a child she believed wouldn't do any wrong! Madoka, and Junko much? Wiz: Even as his classmates witnessed Guu and her Trip Daddy mastery over reality, Hare was still considered pissed over the hate he gets trying to be "Right." Boomstick: Eventually it was revealed Guu wanted to help humankind in the jungle, and never wanted to cause any trouble. At first, Hare was debating to himself if this is true, ultimately, he found out the Demon Gal was right, and the two reconciled! Wiz: But we're here for a fight, not peace. Don't even try. Boomstick: While Kirby can transform into crazy shit, Guu 1ups this and has an actual world of her own in one of her stomachs! Wiz: Like Kirby, when one gets swallowed whole into Guu's 2nd stomach, they don't necessarily die, instead they get forced into A SEPERATE PARALLEL DIMENSION OF REALITY! In this world is where inedible things go into this seperate world. In fact, we should talk about the little things to measure Guu's full potential. Boomstick: See those three moons? Yep. Guu ate em. Wiz: She also swallowed actual giant things whole for her entertainment. Boomstick: But there's more to that than meets our eyes! Tune into the full episode where Madoka tries to claim another victim! BUT RIGHT NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A PREVIEW OF THE DEATH BATTLE!!! Madoka Kaname: How is this fair? Guu: You ask me... (Does a wry robotic laugh.) FIGHT! As Madoka prepared her energy arrows, Guu teleported out of the blue, forcing Madoka to cancel her attack, and find Guu. But Guu was nowhere to be seen, Madoka tried turning her back as a last resort before her enemy put some gun on her back. Guu: Looking for someone? Hehehehehehehehe...! As the bullets flew at Madoka's back, led was all inside of Madoka, but she didn't take any real damage, as her Soul Gem wasn't being affected, let alone touched. Guu: Idiot. You can't be affected by an automatic machine gun? Welcome to my world... Guu was quick to swallow Madoka, before she had a chance of resisting... Madoka: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! HOW WILL MADOKA SURVIVE THIS SHENANEGIN? FIND OUT IN THE FULL EPISODE! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain